Major Minor: Bar Break
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Inside a Japanese public bar located within Akihabara, Max Armstrong was just her hot shots in her very seat. As she enjoyed shot after shot of liquor that she repeatedly ordered, a certain someone apparently accompanied her drinking time. Who could that be? We'll fine out. Story in collaboration by my Amino Regent Acheron Fokkusu. Rated T for alcohol and other stuff like that.


The very busy and noisy streets of Akihabara, Japan continued on its state of constant traffic flow as anyone's business moved on as the day goes on. Motorcycles, cars, trams and other vehicles drove back and fourth in the crowded streets while countless pedestrians walked here and there for endless miles they would go on through time that passes on and on. In short, everything goes smoothly like common clockwork.

Inside a large bar, Maxine was drinking shot after shot of sake mixed with vodka and olives. As the radio music played along, both the staff and the other drinkers were watching and eyeing on her for a while now. Some of them were also whispering about the vixen in the bar.

'Hey. Look at that red vixen over there.'

'Wait. That must be her, guys!'

'She must be Maxine Armstrong, dude.'

'Armstrong, huh? Ain't that the chick who was involved in that explosives dispute with Singe and the PopStarr crew or something long ago?'

'I just heard that she was in jail once but someone released her as well. I don't know who released her, though.'

'What ever it was, she was still one heck of a killer yet.'

'A sultry yet deadly dominatrix indeed. Call me crazy but I have a crush on her.'

'Seriously, man? Once you hook up with her, you might end up in a body bag for that one.'

The gossips and whispers made Maxine chuckle maliciously in her seat.

'That's right. Gossip more about me. It interests me with my drinks here too.'

She then looked at a male ferret wiping a glass cup with a piece of cloth.

'Hey. I like to order a shot of Bloody Mary this time, please.'

'Sure thing, Miss.'

As the bartender works on her new drink, Maxine waited patiently. Playing on the glass that she had on her hands, the vixen rolled it numerous times.

'I missed drinking shots. Good thing that red fox released me from prison so that I could enjoy it.'

A male voice then interrupted her.

'Good for you, my dear sister. Would you like to be accompanied as well, eh?'

Maxine perked and she turned around to see her brother Acheron right in her eyes.

'Ah. You're here too, Acheron. What brings you?'

Acheron scoffs as he sat beside her.

'I just wanted to have a shot here pretty much like you do.'

'Well played. I thought you're busy today. Goofing around?'

'Quit it, Max. I been waiting for my break like this.'

'Your break, eh?'

'Personal break, Max. With someone, I mean.'

The vixen giggled.

'Was it Dazz?'

'W-What? No, Max. Not her.'

'You liar.'

The male fox sighed.

'Alright, you win. It was Dazz that I been focusing on.'

'You shouldn't waste your time on her, Brother.'

'Why not?'

'It's common sense. She's so busy with her partner in the concerts.'

'You mean with Shock?'

'No, Acheron. It's Klace what am referring to, not Shock.'

'Oh. I see.'

The red fox snapped his fingers at the bartender and the ferret looked at him immediately.

'Yes?'

'One Screwdriver shot, please.'

'Sure thing, Sir.'

Acheron sighed and he looked at the glass cups that Maxine had.

'How many did you drink, Sis?'

'About fours shots, I think.'

'Whoa there. You might get drunk in that kind of amount.'

'No worries. I still feel sober.'

'Whatever you say, Maxine.'

The ferret bartender finally returned with his ordered drink and the other drink that Maxine ordered earlier as well. Both of the foxes took the glass cups and they looked at each other.

'For you, Brother.'

'And to you too, Sis.'

They tapped their glasses together and gulped down the alcoholic contents.

'Ah! Now that's a spicy flavor in there.'

'Refreshing to me. I love the taste of it coming to my lips.'

Acheron chuckled.

'Damn right you are. You seem to be enjoying those shots for a while now.'

'You're right, Acher. I been here for half an hour now.'

'Wait a second. Where did you go from earlier?'

'Oh, that? I just happened to visit Taylor in his very apartment. Turns out that Kila, Rook and Singe were there too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. They were playing cards and dominoes over there. I wanted to pay visit to Arcadia but my cravings got the best of me.'

'And that's why you were here then?'

'Exactly.'

Acheron sighs out in a bit of relief.

'Fair enough. What do you think?'

The vixen looked at him.

'Hmm?'

'We could head back to Arcadia first before we drop by at Taylor's apartment.'

'But how about Reiyo, Acheron? He might be looking for you back at the Ark.'

'Don't worry. He's working on something and he really wanted some extra room for right now.'

'I see. Seems to be a busy hyena then.'

'Indeed. Reiyo will be visiting Taylor soon once he was done in the Ark.'

'Ah. I would like to pay him a visit in the Ark someday but for now, I still have unfinished business to complete first.'

Maxine tried to stand up. Though her legs were a bit wobbly, she could still manage to stand almost perfectly.

'Whoa there, Sis. Are you sure that you're not drunk and all? You should remember that you drank 5 shots of liquor straight.'

'I told you. I'm fine and all, Acheron. Don't be sissy.'

'Oh well. Suit yourself.'

Acheron took a hundred dollars from his wallet and he gave it to the bartender.

'Here's the payment for our drinks, man. Keep the change, by the way.'

He then supported Maxine by her side.

'Come on now.'

'Wait. Where are we going, Brother?'

'We're heading to Arcadia right now.'

'Arcadia?'

'Yeah. Care to play some vending machines with me?'

Maxine giggled and she smiled at him.

'Sure thing. I would love to beat you out.'

'Bring it on, Sis. Try your best.'

'I'll eat you up if you lose.'

'Sounds fine to me.'

He chuckled as Acheron helped his sister towards the car that was parked not far away from the bar's entrance.


End file.
